Conventional methods for measuring volumes of liquid require a collection of measuring implements, such as measuring cups and spoons. These measuring implements known in the art are fabricated to measure and deliver a preset volume of liquid as determined by each individual measuring implement. It is desirable to eliminate the need for measuring implements, and to instead provide a preset quantity of liquid directly from the source of the liquid. As an example, it is desirable to have the ability to supply a volume of water equal to a specific measurement directly from a kitchen faucet. Accordingly, it would be possible to supply a quantity equal to one cup, or 8 ounces, directly from the kitchen water faucet, eliminating the need for a one cup measuring device.
Systems are known in the art for supplying preset quantities of liquids and for metering fluid flow from a source. However, the systems known in the art do not describe an apparatus effective in supplying a preset quantity of liquid, as specified by a user, from a source of fluid under pressure. Additionally, while prior art systems are known for metering the flow of fluid from a source, these systems do not allow the user to select a specific volume to be dispensed. By contrast, the flow meter systems known in the art present the flow measurement to the user, but the systems do not control the initiation and termination of the fluid flow to dispense the specific volume selected by the user.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an apparatus for dispensing fluid in preselected quantities from a source of fluid under pressure, such as commonly exists in a domestic water supply.